Fantastic 5
by Vinetta
Summary: Raven Helix gets a letter from Victor Von Doom asking her to go to his space station with Susan, Johnny, Reed,and Ben. What will happen after the cloud?


Name: Raven Helix

Nickname: Rave (Johnny calls me Ra)

Age: 26

Appearance: Brown hair, Tan-ish skin, Brown Eyes, Full lips

Job: I'm an Astronaut; I've been chosen to join Reed Richards and Victor Von Doom on a scientific mission to learn more about DNA. At least that's what my letter told me, I'm actually going because I want to be in space. I'm not really a brainy person I just love adventure.

Personality: Fun, Adventurous, Daredevil

I drove my motorcycle to the base where we were to be lifted off to the ship in space. The two idiots in front of me were making out… in two separate cars well one was also on a motorcycle and the other was in a convertible car. God I hope neither of them are headed towards the space station. But to my luck the motorcycle guy was headed there.

.com/untitled_51/set?id=39784753

I got off my bike and put the kickstand up; I walked over to where the idiot and a blonde woman were talking. The blonde woman looked up and noticed me.

"Ah you must be Ms. Helix." She said holding out her hand for me to shake. I took it and shook.

"I'm Susan Storm." She said

"Nice to meet you Susan, you can call me Raven or Rave I don't care which." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Raven and this is my brother Johnny, he will be piloting this mission." She said and I frowned, he held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook once.

"Hi." I said in the nicest manor possible, I just can't stand idiots.

"Nice to meet you Rave." Johnny said and I just grinned then looked at Susan.

"Where are we changing?" I asked

"Follow me." Susan said and took me to a room to change into these ridicules costumes.

"Do we really have to wear these?" I asked and she nodded so I put them on.

(Minus the 4)

Susan and I walked where the guys were hanging out; I helped her carry some uniforms that were going over the ridicules ones.

"Who came up with these?" We heard someone ask right when we walked through the door.

"Victor did, they're specially made like a second skin adapting to your bodies personal needs." Susan explained.

"That means it keeps the hot stuff hot and it keeps the cool stuff cool." Johnny said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Johnny for your added intelligence." Susan said.

"Your w-w-welcome." He said and I looked at him to find out why he stuttered and he was staring at me. _Pig, I'm so glad I'm engaged. _I said as I handed him his outer suit.

"You're drooling." I said to him and walked over to a really tall guy. "Here." I said and he grinned in thanks.

"Oh Ben, Reed this is Raven Helix, she will be helping us on this mission." Susan said and I waved.

"Hey I'm Ben Grimm." Said the bald guy holding his hand out for me to shake which I did.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said

"I'm Reed Richards, nice to meet you." Said the tall guy and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too." I said and Susan and I left the room. "So what is it I'm going to be doing exactly?" I asked as we headed to the cargo ship that was taking us to the space station.

"You'll be working with Johnny to monitor Ben's progress when he sets up the experiments to the cloud." Susan said.

"I'll be working with him?" I said pointing to the idiot.

"Yes is that a problem?" She asked and I shook my head angry but I'll get over it.

We walked onto the space station and I couldn't help but stare at earth out the window, it was so beautiful. I grinned a little.

"Wow." I whispered

"You ready?" I heard someone ask and I looked over to see Johnny looking at me.

"Yea." I said and walked with him and Ben to the area Ben would be at.

Ben and Johnny started talking but I obviously wasn't involved since I didn't know any of them real well. I just helped monitor Ben's suit. After they were done Ben was outside the ship and was setting up the flowers.

"So where you from?" Johnny asked

"I'm not here to make small talk; I'm just here to do my job then leave." I said as I looked at the computer.

"Come on I'm just trying to be nice." He said

"I think you're trying to be more than nice. Well stop trying I'm engaged." I said and showed him my ring.

"Ok ok a guy can take a hint." He said and went back to making sure Ben was ok. "So what's your guy like?"

"I said no small talk."

"Hey I'm not flirting, come on I'm talking about your fiancé." I looked at him skeptically.

"He's nice, smart, works for NASA, that's where we met actually." I said and Reed ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked

"Ben you need to get inside now." Reed said

"I ain't done arranging your flower's yet egghead." Ben said

"Oh my god, Ben turn around. The cloud is behind you!" I shouted and Ben did turn around.

"I'm not gonna make it." Ben said

"You gotta jump it's the only way." Johnny said and Ben did but it was like he was in slow motion.

"Come on Ben you got this!" Johnny shouted.

"God." I said as Ben got hit by the cloud. Just then the cloud busted through the door and we each got hit. I felt like I was appearing at different areas and then I was out of it.

I woke up in a white room and looked around. I slowly sat up and heard the door open and close. I looked over to see Johnny walking in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good, you?" I asked

"Great, in fact I'm going to go snowboarding later." He said with a smile

"Ugh, lucky!" I said in frustration.

"Do you wanna go?" He asked and I smiled.

"Just let me change 'kay?" I said and he nodded. _Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all._ I thought as I got changed.

.com/skii/set?id=39787565

We were in the helicopter waiting for it to get set above the mountain.

"Drop us about ten feet." Johnny said and I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the helicopter and was racing down the mountain. Then Johnny finally followed me.

"Wooooohooooo!" I shouted as I flew down doing tricks in the process. Johnny got ahead of me and started showing off some. I looked over at him and saw flames on him. "Johnny you're on fire!" I shouted

"Thanks your good too." He said

"No your literally on fire, look." I said and he began to freak out, then he was headed off the edge of the mountain and flew off in fire completely. I wanted to hurry up and get to him and I was suddenly in front of him. "What?" I then looked down and was completely naked. I tried to cover myself then I wanted to get back to my clothes and I was with them, I quickly put them on and rode down to Johnny.

"Wow." He said and I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Johnny was surrounded by water from the snow.

"We need to get to the others." I said and looked at Johnny, then I took off my jacket and handed it to him and we headed to the hospital.

We found them sitting at a table looking at each other strangely.

"Guys, something's off." I said as I walked in. They were looking at Johnny who was half naked.

"I can explain." He said, "I was on fire, literally, all of me."

"I teleported." I said

"We need to find Ben." Reed said and we walked out of the restaurant.

"The cloud had to have fundamentally altered our DNA." Susan said

"Sorry dumb it down for me please." I said as we walked down the hallway.

"It changed us." She said and I nodded.

"Ohhhh." I said understanding

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Reed said as Johnny was snapping his fingers I looked to my right and saw fire just above his thumb.

"Wow, guys look." I said and they turned around. Johnny did it again.

"Now imagine that but ALL of me." He said

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed said and we continued walking.

"Cool." Johnny said and I grinned mentally agreeing with him, this was so cool.

We reached Ben's room but the door was locked.

"Sue do you know the code?" Reed asked as we heard Ben in pain.

"Does anyone have a key?" Johnny asked as we heard a loud crash. "Anyone?" Then Reed bent down and stuck his hand in between the, almost nonexistent bottom, of the door. Then he unlocked it and looked at all of us. "That's gross." I hit Johnny upside the head for saying that.

"I think it's cool." I said and we heard an even louder crash coming from the room and we all ran in. "Wow."

"Look, look, look." Johnny said pointing out of the huge hole in the wall. We all saw an orange person running away from the building we knew it was Ben.

"What happened in here?" We heard someone say we all turned to see Victor.

"Victor, are you ok?" Susan asked

"I'm fine just a few scrapes." He said

"Ben did this; he had some kind of reaction to the exposure of the cloud." Reed said

"We all have different symptoms." Susan said.

"Symptoms, never mind just find him." Victor said and left the room.

"Jerk." I said

"So, any thoughts as to where the big guy's headed?" Johnny asked

"He's going home." Reed said and we all changed and went to go look for Ben.

.com/untitled_55/set?id=39788431

We were in a taxi riding through a bridge when all of a sudden traffic hit. We each got out of the car and ran to go see if we could get by. We found that a big crash happened and the cops weren't letting anyone through.

"What do we do now; we obviously can't get by them." I said

"We can't but Sue could."Reed said

"Oh right." Sue said and she closed her eyes and began to focus. Then she turned invisible except her clothes.

"Sue your clothes, lose them." Reed said

"Oh." She said and began to take off her clothes.

"This is so wrong." Johnny whispered to me then slowly Sue began to become visible again, she was only in her underwear. "Oh god." Johnny said

"What?" Sue said and she looked down she picked up her jacket.

"Wow, you've been working out." Reed said

"Shut up!" Sue said, "How about you get undressed and have a hundred people stare at you!"

"Susan look." I said and she continued to take off her clothes.

"I'm gonna need some serious therapy." Johnny whispered to me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's get outta here." Reed said and Johnny picked up his sister's clothes and we walked away.

Sue found a way to get us through and we began searching for Ben.

"Ben!" I shouted and we saw the orange rock man. "Ben." I whispered then I heard a little girl shouting for her mom. I also saw a gas tank near fire, I teleported over to the girl and held her. Then I felt someone holding us, I looked over and saw Johnny then the tank exploded and hit Johnny and I but strangely enough it didn't hurt me. When the tank was done exploding, I teleported back to my clothes and put them on luckily they were in a great hiding spot. Johnny came over to me after I was done.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned and turned me around and lifted my shirt from the back to see if there were any burnt marks.

"Anything?" I asked curiously

"No, no burnt marks or anything." He said shocked

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. We then looked over and saw that a fire truck was being pulled off the edge of the bridge by Ben and Reed was lifting a fire man that almost fell. After Ben brought the truck off the edge the policemen were pointing guns at him. We were trying to get to him but the policemen were holding us back.

"Come on he saved the firemen's life's." I shouted.

"Yea he's a hero!" Someone from the crowd shouted then the whole crowd clapped and the policemen put their guns down. Ben saw someone in the crowd near him and he tried to go to her but then stopped. Then he walked to the crowd and tried to pick something up but couldn't, Reed walked over and helped him and they talked for a minute. After that we were escorted to an ambulance tent.

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked to Ben and I hit Johnny upside the head. "Ow, it was just a question."

"A rude question!" I shouted

"Thanks Raven." Ben said

"No problem Ben." I said grinning at him.

"Excuse me," Someone said, we looked and saw a fireman, "There are some people outside that want to talk to you."

"Were not going public with this," Reed said, "Were scientist, not celebrities."

"It's too late, look." The fireman said and turned on the TV. There was a big caption saying 'Fantastic Five!'

"Cool." Johnny said and began walking out I was following him so that he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Wait we need to think about this." Susan said

"Great, brainstorm." He said and ran out, I followed after him. There were camera's flashing everywhere. "Can you believe this?"

"Which one of you is the leader?" Asked the fireman.

"That would be me." Johnny said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"No seriously."

"Me." Reed said

"Alright, you're up."

"During out latest mission up at the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to some unidentified radioactive material." Reed said

"What happened on the ship?"

"How far can you stretch?"

"How far can you teleport?"

"Is it true you can fly?" asked the reporters

"Yea I'm actually working on it, it's a lot harder than you'd thing." Johnny said

"Actually we don't know any more than you do at this moment." Susan said, "We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Symptoms, is this some kind of disease?" A reporter asked

"No." We all said

"If having super powers is a disease then we've got it bad." Johnny said

"That thing doesn't look so fantastic." Said a reporter.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed said

"What he means is every team needs a mascot." Johnny said and I smacked him.

"Ben is a great man; he… we all went out into space for you. So you should have more respect for a man that risked his life for all of you." I said

"Look, a new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five." Johnny said

"Listen," Reed shouted, "we went out to space to try and learn more about DNA, to cure diseases, save lives. Well now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you no more questions." We began to walk away but Johnny stayed for pictures so I pulled him by his arm to get him away from the paparazzi. Then Susan, Reed, Johnny, and I all filed into a car and drove to Reed's house. The paparazzi was their so of course Johnny was enjoying himself so I had to drag him away from everyone. When we all got into the elevator we tried going up but the light flashed saying 'Weight Maximum Exceeded.' Everyone except for me looked at Ben; I just looked at the ground.

"I'll take the stairs." He said getting off the elevator. The door closed and we headed up to the apartment.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny asked

"That's what we're going to figure out." Reed said

"If it happened to him…"Susan said

"Do you think we won't be able to turn it off either?" Johnny said and Sue nodded.

"That would save time." Johnny said and I looked at the floor thinking, remembering the space station.

"You don't really want to walk on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Sue asked

"Is that a trick question?"

"Oh, grow up."

"Come on, am I the only one who thinks this is cool?"

"It was probably because he got more exposure to the cloud than we were." I said

"But I would just take precautions." Sue said as the elevator stopped and opened.

"We should stay here until we can find the extent of our changes. Figure out how to reverse them." Reed said as we walked into his huge apartment.

"Wow." I said as Johnny whistled.

"Believe it or not, he lives here." Sue said as Reed went to go turn on the lights.

"I'll have to warn you it'll be a little crowded in some places." Reed said and walked over to us, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you might be bringing your work home with you." Johnny said and Reed laughed.

"Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying." Reed said and Johnny and I followed him. "Johnny you'll be staying here and Raven, you'll be next to him."

"Ok I'll just have to call my fiancé and tell him where I am." I said getting out my phone, "And grab a few things." I walked into the room and shut the door. The phone rang like five times then he answered it.

"Hey Rick." I said hearing him panting.

"Hey babe." He said and I heard someone in the background.

"Come on baby we were almost done." Said a woman.

"Shut up." Rick said

"Rick who was that?" I asked

"Just someone helping me move the car." He said, "What is it?"

"Can't you just hang up on the bitch; I want to finish fucking you." She said

"Shut the fuck up!" Rick said, "What did you want honey?" I was in shock but quickly recovered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying at a friend's house and I'll be grabbing all my shit. Oh and giving you back your cheap ass ring." I said then hung up. I clenched my fists in rage. I could tell everything was teleporting in the air. "FUCK!" I shouted and everything landed on the ground breaking. I was shaking with rage.

"What happened?" I heard someone say and I saw Johnny open the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll clean this all later." I said, "Can you come with me to grab my things?" He nodded and we walked down the stairs to the elevator.

"Is everything alright?" Ben said to Victor as we walked down to them.

"Everything's fine Ben." Victor said and walked out.

"Where are you two going?" Ben asked

"Johnny's going with me to get my things." I said, "Be back before you know it." The elevator finally came and we got on it and walked outside.

"Taxi!" Johnny called and a yellow car stopped and I told him where to go and I explained to Johnny why I got so mad. When we got there I was so pissed I wanted to kill Rick. I walked up to the door and flipped over the door mat and pulled out the key, I opened the door and climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. I stopped and heard moaning; I clenched my fists and opened the door. I saw Rick with a blonde woman.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Rick said getting off the bed.

"Like I said, I'm getting my things and giving this back." I said taking off the ring and threw it at him. I went to my closet and pulled out some suitcases and my clothes. I put all my clothes in the suitcases and found a couple of clothes that weren't mine. I pulled them out and looked at them.

"Hey those are mine." Said the blonde woman. I looked at her and grinned.

"Not anymore."I said and put them in my suitcase I looked back at Rick and smiled then everything in the room began to teleport and then everything landed and crashed then I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I gave Johnny a suitcase and I had one we walked out of the house.

"How did it go?" Johnny asked

"Fine, where were you?" I asked

"Trust me if I would have gone up there, I would have done something I might have regretted." He said and we headed back to the Baxter Building.

We walked back into the room and saw that everyone was ready to begin experimenting. "Johnny you're first." Reed said Johnny looked at me.

"I'll be fine I'm just gonna go clean up and put my things away." I said and he nodded and went with Reed and Sue. I walked up to my room and looked at the mess I made. Then I grinned and imagined all the glass and everything in the trash and when I opened my eyes it was all gone, I walked over to the trash can and smiled seeing all the broken glass in it. Then I walked back and put my clothes away. Johnny came into my room and started helping me. "So how did it go?" I asked

"They had me use my power and I almost got up to the sun's degree." He said and I smiled.

"So you can kill us, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"I learned super nova bad." He said and I laughed.

"Yea super nova really bad." I said smiling.

"Hey Raven, your turn." Reed said and I nodded and he left.

"Have fun." Johnny said and I pushed him. He laughed and I walked out of the room.

I walked where Reed and Sue where.

"Hey could you lie down here please." Susan asked

"Sure, just to let you know I was never good with doctors." I said and Reed chuckled.

"Were just going to scan your body." Reed informed me.

"Oh, ok." I said and they scanned my body and looked at the results.

"You're blood is able to patch over a wound and heal at an enormous rate." Reed said astonished.

"Good thing or bad?" I asked

"Well good definitely good. Well you're done for the day." Reed said and I hoped off the machine.

"Thanks." I said and went up to my room.

"So how'd it go?" I heard someone ask, I turned and saw Johnny.

"Fine apparently my blood can patch over my wounds which causes me to be able to heal quickly." I said

"Cool, so now what?" He asked

"I don't know it's really boring in this place." I said

"Wanna go watch TV?"

"Sure." I said smiling and we rushed down stairs to the TV. We saw the remote and looked at each other, and then Johnny raced to get it. I imagined the remote in my hands and it appeared there.

"That's cheating!"

"So?" I said and sat down next to him and flipped channels. I finally stopped it at Scream, my favorite scary movie. (I know I'm a wimp )

After a couple of days Johnny has practically burnt through all his clothes so Reed is trying to figure out a way for us to wear clothes without us burning them, leaving them behind, etc. We had to put on the ridicules outfits again.

"The uniforms were exposed to the storm like us. Stretching like us, becoming invisible, changing size on demand, teleporting, or being fire proof." Reed said to us

"You guys look like an eighties rock band." Ben laughed

"You know Ben this material stretches, I'm sure I could…" Sue began to say but Ben stopped her.

"No, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing." He responded.

"I love these costumes." Johnny said as I sat on the couch in it crossing my arms angrily. _I really hate these uniforms but I hate losing my clothes even more. _I thought so I relaxed when I thought this.

"These aren't costumes." Reed said

"You can't use your powers in public Johnny." Sue said

"You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny said and walked out of the room.

"I have to agree with him. What's the point of having powers when we can't even use them?" I said and followed the hot head.

.com/untitled_56/set?id=39818436

We all sat down to eat breakfast and Reed had something important to tell us.

"Alright let's make this fast I got places to be." Johnny said, "Wait I can't go anywhere."

"Johnny it's important that we stay inside." Reed said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Johnny it's too dangerous for you to be in public." Susan said and I had to agree, he is prone to idiocy.

"You've been saying that my whole life." Johnny said and I grinned.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Reed said

"I know I'm so close to flying I can feel it." Johnny said crunching up a napkin and throwing it on the counter but he caught it on fire.

"You can't fly." Susan said

"Yet." Johnny agreed.

"Could you put that out?" Johnny turned around and saw the napkin on fire and tried but failed to put it out. So I imagined it in the sink and it was.

"Turn the water on." I said and he did.

"Thanks." Susan said

"No problem." I answered back.

"So Reed how are you going to cure us?" Ben asked

"I'm going to build a machine to recreate the storm." Reed said showing us a picture. "The cosmic storm will travel from this generator to this chamber."

"What, no pop ups?" Johnny said and I rolled my eyes.

"If I can reverse the wave signal." Reed said

"It could turn us back to normal." Ben said

"Wait, what are the risks, there's always risks." I said worried.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our powers or kill us." Reed said and I slammed my head down on the table.

"Great." I said

"So how long till it's up and running?" Ben asked

"I don't know it's hard to say." Reed said

"How long Reed?" Ben said more angrily.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ben said standing up.

"You don't want this to get worse." Reed said

"Worse than that!" Johnny said and I hit him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Good!" I said

"Look you three, were going to be stuck here for a while so let's just try and get along." Susan said. _Oh dear god this is going to be hell._ I thought.

I was sitting on the couch flipping though channels when I found the X-Games. Johnny walked up with popcorn that he was popping in his hand and a bottle of water. Along the way Johnny and I became best friends I guess, it's weird but I'll still stick up for Ben when Johnny picks on him. Johnny and I were watching the motocross guys doing tricks.

"Man I wish I could do that." I said as I grabbed some popcorn.

"I don't know about you but I gotta get outta here." Johnny said and stood up and began walking out the door. But he stopped at the uniforms, he grabbed his and passed me mine. "Get dressed were leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked getting off the couch smiling.

"There." He said pointing at the screen.

"Just give me a minute." I said and ran to my room changing into the uniform and I put on some clothes on top of it.

.com/untitled_56/set?id=39818436

On our way there some tough guy started revving his engine and we looked at him.

"Come one cutie, how about I show you a real good time." Said the guy.

"Sorry man I don't roll that way." Johnny said

"Not you flame boy." Said the guy

"How about you guys race for me?" I said and looked at Johnny and then at the guys tires.

"Alright." Said the guy. Then the light turned green and Johnny waited for the guy to go but he didn't then we speed off laughing.

"Nice." I said

"I know I'm a genius." Johnny said

"I'm the one who thought of it." I said smiling

"Yea, you're brilliant." Johnny said smiling at me

"Why thank you." I said laughing

When we got there Johnny was riding the bike and he told me to wait in the crowd, the nerve of that guy. Then Johnny was finally out and going to ride. I teleported behind him as he drove he did a trick.

"Woooohooo!" I shouted.

"What are you doing?" He shouted and landed the bike perfectly. "Get off now."

"You know if I get off I'll just teleport." I said and he groaned then the talk show host walked up to him.

"Come on Johnny that was kid stuff, show us something new." He said

"Alright." Johnny said and the talk show host walked away. "Rave when were in the air I'll need you to teleport to the ground."

"Ok." I said and he revved the engine and drove and did a huge flip letting go of the bike and I teleported outta there. Johnny lost his handle and tried to get to the bike by flying but he failed and landed on the ground. "Johnny!" I shouted running to him. I got on my knees while he was lying on the ground. "Johnny are you ok?" I asked and he coughed. Everyone began crowding around him.

"I'm ok, I'm fine." Johnny said and got up. I stood up with him still worried but he looked fine.

"He's ok!" Shouted the talk show host. The crowd cheered.

"So what'd you think?" he asked me and I hit him upside the head. "OW!"

"You scared me half to death!" I shouted.

"Come on I'm fine." He said

"Thank god." I said and hugged him. "Promise me you won't scare me like that again." I whispered to him.

"Promise." He whispered and I let him go. Everyone began to crowd him so I had to grab his hand so I wouldn't lose him. He squeezed my hand and smiled. A talk show lady was talking to him.

"I have to ask about this uniform." She said

"It's kinda like Armone meets astronaut." He said

"What are your superhero names?"

"Well they call me the human torch ladies call me torch." He said looking at me with a smile, I rolled my eyes. "What about the rest of them?" A picture of Susan popped up.

"That's the Invisible Girl." He said

"He means Invisible Woman." I said then a picture of Reed.

"Mr. Fantastic." Johnny said then a picture of Ben came up.

"What about that what do you call that thing?" She asked

"That's it, The Thing." Johnny said and I wacked him upside the head.

"I think that you should ask each member what their names should be, considering that you'll be calling us that." I said

"And what is your name?" The woman asked me.

"Mine? Ummm…" I said and I thought of my favorite color. "Amethyst."

"Why Amethyst?" She asked

"Purple is my favorite color and an Amethyst is purple." I said, "And as for the rest of the team you'll have to ask them."

As we were walking out of the building girls were surrounding Johnny and like I said, I had to keep a tight grip on his hand so I wouldn't lose him. Then Susan and Reed came up to us.

"Johnny, Raven." Susan said

"Can we talk about this later guys?" Johnny said, "Where's my ride?" Then something red was thrown and when it stopped we realized it was Johnny's car. Then the license plate was thrown at Johnny's head. We looked over and saw Ben really pissed. "Think that's funny, Pebbles?"

"Johnny!" Susan shouted, "You gave us names! You don't think and now you're the face of the Fantastic Five."

"A face that's about to be broken." Ben said and Reed got in front of him.

"Look Johnny this isn't permanent, we need to be careful until were normal again." Reed said

"Well what if I don't want to be normal?" Johnny said "I didn't turn into a monster!"

"Johnny!" I shouted and he looked at me just as Ben was about to punched his face. But Ben stopped and walked away. "Johnny apologies." Then we say Johnny threw a fire ball at Ben. Ben turned around and looked at him.

"Did you just?" Ben said and Johnny threw another one. "That's it Tinkerbell." Ben stomped towards Johnny. "You wanna fly, then fly!" Ben was going to punch Johnny but Reed got in front but still didn't stop, Ben was able to punch Johnny and he flew into a Burger Kink sign. Johnny stood up and began walking towards Ben.

"Johnny stop." I said but Johnny kept going.

"Let's see if we can get blood from a stone." Johnny said as he walked back over. I got in front of Johnny pushing him away and Susan put a force field in front of Ben so he'd stop.

"Johnny let's just leave, please." I said and he looked down at me and nodded, he walked towards the remains of his car. "I just need to find my other close, ok?"

"Alright, I'll be right here." He said with a smile and I nodded and imagined I was next to my clothes and the next minute I was. When I was back with Johnny, him and Reed were talking.

"What if we got these powers for a reason, some kind of higher calling." Johnny said and I just stood there.

"A higher calling?" Reed said, "Like getting girls and making money."

"Is there any higher?" Johnny said and I walked over to him and smacked him on the head. "Seriously!"

"Yes, you need to quit acting like such a playboy." I said then Johnny looked back at Reed.

"This is who we are." Johnny said and grabbed my hand. "Accept it or better yet, enjoy it." We then walked away.

"I still can't believe you said that to Ben." I said shaking my head.

"Now you're going to yell at me too." Johnny said

"No!" I shouted, "I'm just surprised you can actually be that cruel to a friend."

"Last time a checked we don't get along."

"Yea well that doesn't mean you can't still be friends."

"I don't consider that being a friend, I consider you my friend." He squeezed my hand and grinned. "Can we just not talk about this please?"

"Ok, where are we headed now?" I asked

"Well I don't know about you but I need to get me some clothes." Johnny said

"Come on." I said and we walked around to shop for him.

We walked out of a little room in the Baxter Building and ran into Ben. I felt awkward but Johnny didn't.

"Hey look what the marketing guys gave us." Johnny said and pushed the button to the prototype Ben it said 'It's clabbering time.' Ben got mad and smashed it into a wall. "Aww that was the prototype!" Then Ben glared at Johnny and left.

"Ben!" We heard Susan shout. "Guys have you see Ben?"

"Yea Sunshine just left. Look Sue I'm sorry but I can't stay in this freak show, I have to get out into the real world."

"Your calling that the real world."

"Sue stop you're not my mom don't talk to me like I'm a little boy."

"Maybe I would if you'd stop acting like one. Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?"

"Why is everyone on my ass? The only one that understands is Ra. I'd understand if everyone is jealous but I didn't expect it to come from you."

"You think those people love you?"

"Let's just try something new, you live your life and I'll live mine. Sound good? Oh and they love me!" Johnny said and he walked out. I looked at Sue.

"I'm gonna go with him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." I said and walked after him. "Johnny!" I shouted looking for him I turned to my right and walked down the sidewalk then I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into an alley. I imagined being in the alley and out of the guy's hands, I was and I got to see who it was. I looked up and saw Johnny I glared at him and began hitting him.

"OW!" He shouted

"You scared me!" I said

"I'm sorry!"

"Fine." I said and I picked up my clothes and put them on. (Still had on the uniform.)

Johnny and I were walking down the street and saw the Baxter building, only the top was lit, Reed's apartment. We looked at each other and ran towards the Building.

We finally go up there.

"Sue?" Johnny shouted

"Johnny the machine works, come help me!" She shouted and we ran and saw Ben normal again.

"Ben!" I said and Johnny helped lift him up. "Are you ok?"

"Vic used the machine on himself, he was affected by the cloud like us." Ben said

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked

"Vic took him." Ben responded as he looked up at the sky, we each followed his gaze and saw a hole in the glass doors. Johnny, Sue and I all walked out to see what happened. The place was a mess, when we turned around we saw a missile headed our way. Sue and I looked at Johnny.

"Oh no." he said and walked towards the edge of the balcony looking down.

"We gotta get outta here." Sue said

"I got an idea." Johnny said

"Johnny wait." I said and he looked back at me. I walked over to him and pulled his face towards mine my lips met his hot ones. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both pulled apart. "Be safe."

"Johnny don't even think about it." Sue said as I walked away from him, he looked back at the edge.

"Never do." He said and jumped Sue and I ran to look and just say his body and no fire.

"Come on Johnny you can do it." I said the missile was following him like he knew.

"FLAME ON!" We heard him shout and then he began to fly away. I smiled as I heard him shout in excitement.

"We have to help Reed." Ben said and we walked over to him.

"It's too dangerous for you now." Sue said and she walked away.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." I said and we left.

"What's our plan?" I asked as we made our way up to the building Victor was at.

"You teleport us up there then you teleport out, I stay in my invisible form and get Reed out." She said and nodded. I grabbed her hand and imagined us with Victor and we were. Sue was already invisible and I teleported out to the front door. I heard some crashes and started to pace. Then I heard an even bigger crash and teleported inside. I saw Ben, he was a big orange rock again.

"It's clabbering time." Ben said and I smiled. He punched Victor all the way to the other side of the room. Then the big V he had fallen on him. "Dame I've been waitin' to do that." I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You guys ok?" Then he looked at Reed, "Victor ain't bad huh?" Ben pulled the tanks away. "He's just a little larger than life. Maybe next time you'll listen to me before-" then the lights shut off. Then Victor and Ben were out the window.

"Raven, can you teleport us down there?" Reed asked when he was all warmed up.

"I can try." I said

"Good enough for me." He said so I grabbed his and Susan's hands and imagined we were with Ben. We saw Victor holding a metal pole about to hit Ben. "I can't let you do that." Reed said to Victor.

"Reed? Hahaha, I'll be right with you." Victor said and began to go back but I imagined the pole on the ground next to me and it was out of Victor's hands and next to me. Victor was about to electrocute me but a force field appeared in front of me. "Hello Susan. You four are pathetic." Then a fireball hit Victor and we looked to see Johnny land next to me.

"You missed me." He said and I smiled.

"This is gonna be fun." Victor said, he electrocuted Johnny and he flew back then Victor hit me but I got straight up and began to heal. He tried to hit Sue but she kept her field up.

"I can't hold it!" She shouted

"Hey, Dr. Jackal! Over here!"I shouted he tried hitting me again but I teleported away. "God you have such terrible aim." I said and he tried again but I teleported away and he missed. Then Reed jumped on him covering Victor with his rubbery self.

"Johnny, super nova." Reed shouted

"I thought we agree that was bad!" Johnny shouted.

"Now!" Reed shouted and Johnny did as he was told for once. Ben pulled Reed off of Victor and Johnny flew around him heating his metal up. "Sue! Think you can contain it!" Reed shouted and Susan put her force field around them.

"Come on Johnny." I whispered, Sue couldn't contain it anymore and Johnny fell out with the fire still going.

"Is that the best you could do?" Victor asked

"Time for your chemistry lesson, what happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Reed asked and Ben broke a fire hydrant and stuck his foot on top to aim it at Reed then Reed bent his body like a water slide and aimed it at Victor. A lot of steam was surrounding Victor so it might be working. When the steam cleared Victor was trapped in as a metal statue. I looked over at Ben and Johnny and they were getting along. Then I looked over at Reed and Susan, they were definitely getting along. I walked over to them and everyone began to cheer.

"Man I love this job." Johnny said and Ben looked at him.

"Job huh?" Ben said

"Well we have the suits." Reed said and I began to smile. Then I looked up at Johnny and he was grinning down at me.

"What?" I asked

"That was some kiss." He said I rolled my eyes and pushed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him smiling.

.com/untitled_57/set?id=39830596

I was talking with Sue and Alicia at the bar we were smiling and laughing. We were having a 'Thank You Fantastic Five' party. I walked towards Johnny and saw him surrounded by girls. He looked at me and completely ignored them and walked towards me.

"I think you upset your adoring fans." I said looking over at the girls and they looked sad.

"They'll get over it." He said and I smiled. We walked out to the balcony of the ship.

"So what's up?" I asked

"Look I'm just wondering where we stand, you know relationship wise." He asked and I looked out into the water.

"I don't really know, but I do know I don't want to be friends with benefits."

"Would you mind being a couple?" He asked and I looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to be the one to ask." I said

"Well I am, so would you."

"I think I could handle that." I said with a smile and he grabbed my face and kissed me. We broke apart and smiled.

"Come on, Reed might do it." He said and we ran back but Reed and Sue were talking out here so we had to stand and act like we didn't know what was going on. We looked over and saw them kissing, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey you know what I've been thinking."

"Oh dear lord." I said

"No it's a good idea." He said, "What if you were to go put on your suit and we were to go for a flight, just you and me.

"Yea." I said and got ready. I walked towards Johnny who was talking to Ben.

"Hey no more wise cracks about how I look alright." Ben said

"Call me Mr. Sensitivity." Johnny said, "Wide load coming through everybody look out he's huge!" Johnny shouted then he flamed on and picked me up and we went flying.

"God this is amazing." I said and looked at Johnny.

"So you can't feel me burning you?" He asked and I kissed him deeply then we finally broke apart.

"Nope definitely not." I said and we flew off even faster. "Woooooohooooo!"

_**The End**_


End file.
